Part of my Past
by nix.mixx.94
Summary: The BAU travel to Texas. Their arrival is a part of the master plan to show them what they have created and how unstoppable she has become. Why is the unsub's girlfriend so familiar,oh that's right because she is ELLE. Who is really pulling the strings?
1. Chapter 1

**Braxton, Texas**

It could only be described as peaceful as the night sky displayed the millions of stars brightly shining; it was like being surrounded by an endless pit of stars when they shimmer off of the calm lake. There was an occasional car passing by that would temporarily interrupt the tranquility but a few moments later everything was peaceful, but if there is one thing you need to learn in life is that everything is not as it seems.

Less than a mile away from the lake there is a man who is fighting for his life. In an old abandoned barn in the middle of nowhere the business man is restrained, he is sitting on the dusty dirt floor and several pools of blood are beginning to form around him. There is a fear in his eyes, he knows there is no way out of dying and has come to accept it but all he wants is the pain to stop. All he can think about is the pain; every time his captor takes the knife and carves something into his flesh he feels the sting and the burn as if it was the first cut.

Fifteen minutes later the man had finally passed out from the pain when a woman came walking in. She was the picture of perfection, she had long brown hair and the perfect body which would capture every guys attention and every girls jealous rage, just looking at her you see confidence, the minute she walked in you could see the shift in power from the male to this dominant female. She walked up to him and ran her hands from his cheek down his neck following a path to his manhood and continued the path a couple times. She leaned towards him and licked a path up his neck and went to whisper in his ear. The businessman was slowly starting to wake up. The women grabbed the knife out of her partners hand and went towards her latest victim, she was twirling the knife around in her gloved hands as the victim's eyes started to widen.

"Relax." The female said. With a power that was naturally connected in her, the man followed her orders and started taking slow deep breathes which he and his killers knew were going to be some of his last. She raised the knife and slashed it across his neck, severing his carotid artery, in finesse that you would think was never possible but only she could achieve.

"That should do it." The female said as she finished carving letters in the businessman's torso.

"Do you think they will come?" the man asked.

"Yes Simon, I know they will come." The female replied with a smirk on her face. She was 100% sure they would come and now she could show off who she is and what she has become, someone who is better than them all. Her plan was coming in to order, the last two months have been perfectly planned out and she couldn't wait for this to unfold.

"Come on Ally." Simon called out.

She took a last look at the body and smiled as she saw the letter "_t" _carved into the torso of the man and admired her work and Simon's, and she walked towards the car with even more confidence and pride as when she came in.


	2. Chapter 2

**BAU Headquarters**

_H__alf the work that is done in the world is to make things appear what they are not. _E.R. Beadle

Special Agents Reid, Morgan and Prentiss were all sitting at their desks and chatting about their upcoming plans for the weekend while SSA Hotchner and Rossi were both in their respective offices, Rossi completing the latest paperwork and Hotchner finishing up a phone call. When he finished he stood up and exited his office.

"We've got a case, everyone in the briefing room." Hotch said with his signature poker face and made his way to the briefing room. Ever since JJ left everyone has been trying to get into a pattern where they can stick to so things were still a little shaky with Garcia taking over for her, so it took a couple of minutes after everyone was situated in the room for Garcia to start. She turned on the monitor and handed out the case file to each of the agents and then started her briefing.

"There has been a string of stabbings in Braxton, Texas going back two months. All men between the ages of 25-40, this morning they found one." Garcia stated.

"When were they killed?" Hotch asked.

"Victim 1, Robert Bran, 25, was killed two months ago; James Perry, 34, was killed one month ago, Mitchell Marks, 39, was killed two weeks ago, Harold Kilt , 40, was killed one week ago and the latest victim Josh Dots , 29, was found earlier today." Garcia explained.

"Do these victims have anything in common?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing at all except one strange thing, they all seemed to have a letter carved in to them." Garcia placed the pictures of them up.

"GHOST." Reid stated.

"Do we know if there is any meaning to that yet?" Hotchner asked.

"The local ' haven't been able to find anything in any of the victim's backgrounds that suggests anything to do with GHOST."

"Where did they find the bodies?" Prentiss asked.

"They were all discovered by members of the local residences but all in different areas, a forest, a ditch, a car, an alley and the latest one was found sitting outside of the police station." Garcia filled them in.

"It seems the unsub is getting more confident with each kill, the time between kills keeps halfing and the location of the body dump is more direct each time. The unsub is trying to get attention now." Reid started a profile for the unsub.

"Alright team, wheels up in half an hour." Hotchner declared and everyone started to pack up their things.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The BAU team was well on their way to Texas and would be arriving in an hour or so. All of the agents were reading over the case file and familiarizing themselves with the case. Reid was off sitting going over all of the information pertinent to the victims trying to find a connection between them.

"I've been over all of the victim's life and I can't seem to find any connection between them." Reid spoke up.

"I've got Garcia looking in depth into their lives, she should be able to come up with something." Hotchner replied.

"The stab wound in the victim are pretty deep so the guy who did this is very strong and very angry, there looks to be no hesitation marks on any of the victims so he has killed before." Reid expanded on their preliminary profile.

"So we know that this unsub is escalating, his time line keeps moving up." Morgan said.

"We can expect the next kill to be in 3 days." Rossi said.

"We know he is meticulous, he is trying to send someone a message." Prentiss added, "GHOST, it could be anything, we don't know if it is the full message or is there is more to come."

"Judging on the timeline of the kills, the unsub will soon be starting to kill in 24 hour intervals soon so we need to catch him fast before he has time to kill." Hotchner stated.

After the plane lander the BAU team headed towards the Braxton Police Station. Braxton is a town consisting of 20,000 people over large expansions of rural land meaning that there are lots of places for a serial killer to hide.

"Alright, Rossi go check out the latest crime scene and see what you can find. Morgan and Prentiss check out the old crime scenes and see if they have anything in common. Reid you stay at the station with me and work on seeing if you can narrow down a location." Agent Hotchner ordered. Everyone went their separate ways and started on their work to try and catch this unsub. What they didn't know was that they were being watched.

Across the street from the Braxton Police Station was a popular diner that was always crowded. All the cops go there during their breaks because there is the perfect view to watch the station. This was the reason that Ally Kingston chose this spot to monitor the BAU team. Last night she made sure that she had placed a camera on the roof top so that she could look into the briefing room where the BAU were set up so that she was able to keep track of all the information they have. She connected a video feed from the camera to her place.

"Do you know what I love?" Ally asked from her seat in front of the screens.

"Me." Simon replied from his spot on the couch where he was watching last night's fighting match.

"That I do." Ally said, "But more so, I love it when my plans come together." Ally looked back at the screen and saw that the BAU had finally arrived at the police station so she knew it was only a matter of time before she would unveil her plans. Ally stood up and walked over to the couch and sat in Simon's lap and went to whisper in his ear, "I think it is time to celebrate."

Simon grabbed a handful of hair and pulled it back exposing her neck to him; he leaned down and started kissing her neck. Ally was grinding her hips into him as she grabbed a hold of his shirt and ripped it off of him exposing his chest where there were still marks on him from their previous sessions. If there was one thing that you needed to know about Ally and Simon it is that they were always rough with each other and they loved each other for it, none of them every had to hold back their true selves.


End file.
